Inuyasha's Adventures II
by Prettykitty07
Summary: The story continues with part2, as Miroku leading the head roll. He discovers the secrets of his family curse and sets off to find Naraku with the help of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter for the 2nd book. If you have not read the first book, you might want to go back and read it because if you start to read this one. You won't understand some of the situations and you'll get confused. I'll be posting chapter 2 soon. Post comments, but be nice. **

High above the waterfalls, in the misty lands lives a boy with his father. This boy's name is Miroku. Every morning, his father trained him with special techniques.

When his father had time on his hands, he would show Miroku how to attract a woman. Actually in Miroku's case he was learning how to attract girls.

"Now remember son, when you hold the young lady's hand, say 'will you bear my child'," said Miroku's father.

"Would if she doesn't like that?" asked Miroku.

"Keep trying and be romantic too."

"Why do I have to do this father?"

"Because you're a monk like me."

"I know, but why do I need to ask them for children?"

"It's important for you to have sons Miroku."

"Why?"

"So they can pass on the curse."

"Curse? What curse?"

"Come with me. It's time you knew about this."

Miroku followed his father to an open field with a few dead trees. He sat his son down on a boulder and he walked to the center of the field.

"Watch this," he said.

He removed the beads from his arm and opened his right hand at the dead trees.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he screamed.

The dead trees got sucked out of the ground and into the wind tunnel. They disappeared into the monk's hand. Miroku's eyes widened in amazement. His father closed his hand and sealed it with the beads.

"Come Miroku," he said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To our ancestor's sanctuary."

"No one has been in there for years daddy."

"It's time we went in there. I'll show you some secrets my father showed me in that sanctuary."

They entered their ancestor's sanctuary and sat themselves on seat cushions. It was dark inside. Miroku helped his father light candles.

"Father what caused this curse?" he asked.

"The wretched demon Naraku," he replied.

"Who's Naraku?"

"Naraku was once a human being like everyone else. He lived in our village long ago. We got along pretty well, but he disappeared one night and came back as a hideous beast. The other monks tried to fight him off but it was no use. Our ancestors have been cursed by Naraku's evil power. Then he destroyed half the village. Once he was satisfied, he vanished once more."

"So our ancestors failed to kill him?"

"Naraku is very difficult to kill. You can cut him up into many pieces and he'll restore himself."

Miroku tightened his fists. He felt anger rising. He stood up in front of his father.

"I want to find this Naraku. I'll destroy him," he said.

"Miroku, are you planning to find your destiny?" his father asked.

"My destiny?"

"When you travel down your path, will you find your destiny?"

"Of course father."

His father smiled at him.

"Your path may be long and wide. If you plan to walk your path now, take this with you," he said.

He handed his son a big gold staff.

"The monk's staff," said Miroku.

"This staff belonged to my father. It will help you defeat Naraku," his father replied.

Miroku took a hold of it, but it was so tall that it pulled him to the ground.

"The monk staff is a little big for you, but don't worry you'll grow to it. Go seek your destiny son," his father said.

Miroku got up and forced his grip on the Monk staff.

"I won't let you down," he said.

He walked out of the sanctuary and out in the sun. He walked down the road and into the woods.

**TO BE CONTINUED………**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. It's pretty funny. This is the chapter where some of the characters enter the story. Chapter 3 will be updated soon. Post comments.**

Miroku was halfway through the woods when he came upon a little lost raccoon dog. It stared at Miroku and then backed away into a tree.

"Please don't hurt me!" it begged.

"I won't hurt you," replied Miroku.

"You won't? Then what do you want?"

"Are you lost?"

"No! I'm not lost. What makes you think I'm lost?"

"The way you're crying."

"I'm not crying! I have sand in my eyes."

"Well if you don't have any place to go to, do you want to travel with me?"

"Why not, I don't have a home anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that little guy."

"My name's Hatchi, not little guy."

"Hi Hatchi, my name's Miroku."

They shook hands and started down the road.

"Listen Hatchi do you know where any girls live?" asked Miroku.

"I think a few live close by around here. We should see some when we reach the end of the woods," replied Hatchi.

"Great!"

After a few minutes, Miroku and Hatchi reached the end of the woods. A girl crossed their path. Miroku's heart raced. She had dark hair and had it tied back. She was busy picking fruit from the trees. Miroku approached her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," the girl replied back.

"What's your name?"

"Sango."

"I'm Miroku."

"Nice to meet you."

Miroku took Sango's hand and he got on his knees.

"Will you bear my child?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Sango said in shock.

"I asked you if you would bear me my child. Are you going to or not?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know how!"

"I don't know either, but you should give me one."

"NO!"

"Hatchi do you think she should bear me a child?" he asked.

"Um………I'm staying out of this," he replied.

Miroku looked at Sango again and grasped her hand harder.

"Please Sango," he begged.

"NO!" she screamed.

Suddenly a big cat demon jumped on Miroku. It bared it's fangs at him. Hatchi frantically climbed up a tree and left his friend to die.

"Nice kitty," Miroku said nervously.

The cat demon growled loudly and pierced his shoulders with its sharp claws. Miroku moaned in pain as blood oozed from his shoulders. Hatchi closed his eyes and waited for the crunch sound.

"Kirara that's enough," said Sango.

The cat demon looked at her.

"Come on girl, we're going home," she said.

Kirara removed her claws from Miroku's shoulders and she went to Sango. She knelt down as Sango climbed on her back.

"Listen Monk, if you ever threaten me again my Kirara won't go easy on you," she said.

Kirara roared at Miroku and took off into the sky with Sango. Hatchi climbed down the tree and helped Miroku up. Blood stained his sleeves.

"Miroku are you okay?" asked Hatchi.

"I'm okay it didn't hurt that much," he replied.

"Lets get help in the next village."

"Don't you think she's wonderful?"

"Who?"

"Sango."

"No. Forget her Miroku. She's nothing but trouble."

"That's how I like my girls."

Hatchi just sighed and helped Miroku to the next village. At the village, a girl wrapped Miroku's arms. He got that look again that made Hatchi gag a little.

"You're all done," said the girl.

"Thanks. May I know your name?" asked Miroku.

"My name's Kikyo," she said.

"I'm Miroku," he said.

"Here we go," said Hatchi.

Miroku took her hand and got on his knees again.

"Since you saved me from bleeding to death, will you consider bearing my child?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie. Just tell me where you live," replied Kikyo.

"I live in the Great Monk Territory."

"Oh, in other words the 'the peasant village.' Come back to me when you own a mansion."

She pulled her hand away from Miroku and walked off.

"Whoa. She turned you down big time," said Hatchi.

"Hatchi," said Miroku.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

He got up and walked to the entrance of the door. He inhaled the cool air and continued his way with Hatchi at his side. He walked down the road with a dreamy look on his face.

"What are you thinking about Miroku?" asked Hatchi.

"All the lovely girls I'm going to meet and I hope that I run into Sango. She's the best," he replied.

"Again with her?"

"She's a tough broad."

"You'll never change Miroku."

"Hatchi, don't you meet any girl raccoon dogs?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm the only one left of my kind."

"What!"

"It's true. That's why I don't have a home anymore. I'm all alone."

"Hey you still got me."

Hatchi grinned for a moment then frowned again. Miroku knew his heart was shattered. Somebody hurt him. He crossed his heart and said a prayer for his friend to find happiness once more. They continued down the road. The sun set behind them. Neither of them knew where they were going. They didn't realize that they stumbled into Inuyasha's territory.

TO BE CONTINUED……….


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. This is when Inuyasha meets Miroku and Hatchi. Enjoy this chapter. Chapter 4 will be updated soon. **

Inuyasha and his father, Inutiashou, were in the woods collecting fruit to eat and berries for Sesshomaru. He was still injured from his last fight. Inutiashou had enough berries for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had only collected a couple pieces of fruit.

"Inuyasha stay here. I'll be right back. Don't wonder off," his father told him.

He went back to the village and Inuyasha sat under a tree and ate an apple he picked. Inuyasha was half done when he heard something bristling in the bushes. He stayed low. He put down his half eaten apple and gave charge at the figure in the bushes. It was Hatchi.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Inuyasha just stared at the freaked out raccoon dog.

"HELP ME MIROKU!" he continued to scream.

Inuyasha started to sniff Hatchi when he suddenly flew back into a tree. Miroku stood in front of Hatchi and pointed his monk staff at Inuyasha.

"Get away from him!" yelled a voice.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked around. Inutiashou stepped in between them and knocked the monk staff away. Miroku backed away with Hatchi behind him.

"Please demon, don't hurt me," begged Hatchi.

"What are you doing on my territory?" demanded Inutiashou.

"I'm Miroku sire and I need to pass through," he said.

"Why did you attack my son?" he asked.

"He was hurting my friend Hatchi."

Inutiashou turned towards Inuyasha who had a look of innocence.

"Father I thought an evil demon was in the bushes," he said.

"As you can see sire, this is all a misunderstanding," said Miroku.

"I see," said Inutiashou.

He picked up the monk staff and gave it back to Miroku. He nodded and continued on his way with Hatchi.

"WAIT!" Inutiashou called out to them.

They stopped and looked back at him.

"Do you know what lands you're in?" he asked.

"No sire," replied Miroku.

"You are in the darkness of the woods. Demons come out and roam these woods at night."

Hatchi shuddered and Miroku gulped.

"Do you know where you're going to stay?" asked Inutiashou.

"No," replied Miroku.

"You can stay the night at my village if you want to," he said.

"Thank you sire, I'd be honored."

Inutiashou lead Miroku, Hatchi, and Inuyasha back to the village. When they reached the family home, Izayoi greeted Miroku and Hatchi. Inuyasha and the boys sat on soft cushions while Izayoi was making them dinner. She served them soup and tea.

"So you're Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Yep. Sorry about that situation back there," he replied.

"Oh it's okay. Hatchi's all right aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, you just scared me," he said.

Inuyasha just laughed.

"So where are you guys going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find my destiny," replied Miroku.

"Destiny?"

"Yeah and I'm looking for pretty girls."

"So far they turned you down," Hatchi butted in.

Miroku hit poor Hatchi on the head. He fell back holding his head.

"Ow! You hurt me!" he complained.

"Be quiet!" Miroku said harshly.

He let out a fake cough and continued conversation with Inuyasha.

"Anyways, I'm also going to find Naraku," he said.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"He put a curse on my family and I'm going to kill him for it."

"I hope you realize that Naraku is evil with ultimate power."

"Yes I know. How bad can he be?"

"You better discuss some things with my dad before you continue your quest."

Inuyasha ran and got his father. He sat down in front of Miroku. He looked at his monk staff and then back at him.

"I hear you want to go after Naraku," he said.

"Yes. I plan to destroy him," said Miroku.

"Why do you want to go after something so dangerous?"

"He put a curse on my family. I'm I succeed in killing him, the curse will be lifted."

"Naraku isn't easy to kill."

"Why can't he die?"

"The jewel shard in his body keeps him alive."

"What's a jewel shard?"

"There are three round jewels called shards. The first shard is purple and it can grant your wishes, the second shard is blue. It has the power to save lives and the third shard is dark blood. Its power is evil. Anyone who obtains it cannot die. No matter how many times you get cut, your wounds will restore by this evil shard.

"So Naraku obtains the dark blood shard?"

"Yes and I have the blue shard."

"What about the purple shard?"

"I don't know where it is. It's somewhere in these lands. I just can't find it."

"What happens if Naraku gets a hold of it?"

"He will be unstoppable."

"Wow. Well if I find the purple shard, I will wish for pretty girls."

"Huh?"

"Never mind it's a long story. So what will you do with the blue shard?"

"I'm going to transform it into a sword."

"But what if Naraku gets a hold of it?"

"I won't let him."

"Let me ask you something. Have you tried to kill Naraku?"

"I've tried many times to kill him, but since he contains the Dark Blood shard he can't die. I may be strong, but I'm not stronger than the Dark Blood shard."

"My father told me that this Monk staff can help me defeat Naraku."

"If you know how to use it, you have a chance of defeating Naraku."

"Well I'm practicing."

Inutiashou watched the candle light flicker out leaving him in the shadows.

"You should get some sleep now," he said.

"Okay," Miroku replied.

Inutiashou left the room and Miroku layed down on his mat. Hatchi and Inuyasha were already asleep on their mats. Miroku closed his eyes and dozed off into slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED…………


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th Chapter. This one is pretty funny. I hope you enjoy. Please post comments. Chapter 5 will be posted soon. **

The next morning, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hatchi woke up at the same time to the smell of breakfast. Izayoi presented it to them. Sesshomaru was already awake and half done with his breakfast. When the boys finished, Inuyasha and Hatchi raced outside and wrestled. Miroku went outside the village and practiced with his monk staff. He swung the staff through a small tree.

It split in two. He continued to slice small trees. After awhile, he practiced in mid air. He was getting used to the monk staff. Inuyasha and Hatchi continued to wrestle in the dirt.

"This is fun!" said Hatchi.

"Yeah!" agreed Inuyasha.

Miroku decided to try slicing bigger trees. He swung his staff at one of them, but it got stuck in the side of the tree. Miroku tried to pull it out, but it was no use. He put his toughest grip on the staff and gave a great big pull. The staff released itself from the tree and Miroku fell back. The staff fell on his stomach.

"Ow," he groaned.

He was stunned for a couple of minutes then he got up with the staff.

"I better take a break," he said to himself.

Hatchi and Inuyasha were still wrestling in the dirt until Izayoi called them in. Inuyasha beat Hatchi inside.

"Yes mommy?" he asked.

"You both had played in the dirt to long. You need a bath. Inuyasha you first," said Izayoi.

"NO! I HATE BATHS!" he screamed.

He tried to make a run for it, but his mother grabbed a hold of him and he fell on the floor. She dragged him into the tub room by his smelly feet. His nails scraped across the floor.

"Mommy you must never wash a dog demon. They can get sick and die!" he said.

"Nice try Inuyasha. I can never believe that story because no dog demon has ever died from baths," she said.

"Well I don't want to be the first."

Izayoi finally got Inuyasha into the tub room. She closed the door and Hatchi waited for his turn. Sesshomaru had a big grin on his face.

"This is going to be good," he said.

He turned over on his stomach and waited for the excitement of Inuyasha's bath. Izayoi hung Inuyasha's dirty red robe over the wall and there was a loud splash. Sesshomaru was clapping.

"Now this is entertaining," he chuckled.

Inuyasha was whimpering like a dog.

"Inuyasha quit squirming!" his mother demanded.

A couple minutes later, Inuyasha was through with his bath. Izayoi pulled him out of the tub/ Soap suds ran down his body. He was shivering. Izayoi covered his nakedness with a giant warm cloth towel. She used a small cloth to dry Inuyasha's hair.

"Stay here. I'll get you some nice clean cloths," she said.

Inuyasha wrapped the big cloth around him tighter to keep warm. In no time, Izayoi came back with a nice wardrobe.

"NO MOMMY ANYTHING BUT THAT!" screamed Inuyasha.

Once he was put into clean cloths, he walked out of the tub room humiliated. Sesshomaru busted up laughing. Hatchi was snickering. Inuyasha's ears drooped down.

"How embarrassing," he said.

He was wearing a pink kimono that had a bow tied on the back. Sesshomaru was still laughing.

"This is too much!" he cracked up.

Inuyasha sat against the wall wishing that he wasn't in a sissy pink outfit. Izayoi took the tub outside and dumped out the water. She brought it back in and started filling it with fresh steamy water. Hatchi started wagging his tail.

"Looks like it's my turn," he said.

"Hatchi you're crazy!" said Inuyasha.

Izayoi handed Hatchi a fresh cloth towel.

"Would you like me to give you a bath or can you do it by yourself?" she asked.

"I can do it by myself. If you don't mind, I would like to soak up," he replied.

"That's fine. Would you like me to wash your clothes?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"Just hang your clothes next to Inuyasha's."

Hatchi went into the tub room and closed the door behind him. He put his dirty clothes with Inuyasha's then he walked over to the steamy, foamy tub.

He stepped in slowly then sank in. He let his feet and tail hang over the side.

"This is relaxing," he said happily.

Back outside, Miroku was practicing with his Monk staff. It was much easier for him to practice in mid air instead of slicing trees. Sweat poured down his face. He continued to practice. At sunset, Miroku started slowing down. The monk staff finally slipped out of his sweaty palms. He fell on his hands and knees.

"You look tired," said a voice.

Miroku turned around and it was Inutiashou. He had baskets of food in one of his arms.

"How long have you been training out here?" he asked.

"Since morning," replied Miroku tiredly.

"You've been out here too long. Come inside."

"I must master my training with the monk staff."

"There's always tomorrow now lets go."

Inutiashou helped Miroku up and he carried his staff for him. They both headed inside the village. In the family home, Hatchi was done with his bath and was dressed in a white kimono. Miroku and Inutiashou walked in. Hatchi greeted his tired friend. Inutiashou was staring wide eyed at Inuyasha.

He was still pouting about his wear.

"Mom made me wear this because I got my other outfit dirty," he said in a low voice.

"HONEY!" Inutiashou called out.

"Yes?" replied Izayoi.

"Why did you dress my son in a pink sissy kimono?"

"His outfit is dirty and he just got a bath."

"You have no right to put him in woman's clothing. Get him out of this feminine kimono now!"

"Honey I'm going to wash his outfit."

Izayoi walked outside to wash the clothes in the river. Miroku was standing in the middle of the room confused.

"I think I missed something," he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED………**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post. I've been pretty busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It kind of rushes through a little bit. I apologize for that. I've tried adding a few things to slow the story down. Post comments. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible. **

Later on that night, Inuyasha and Hatchi's clothes were washed and dried. When Inuyasha got his outfit back, he quickly jumped out of the pink kimono and dressed in his red robe. Hatchi changed into his after Inuyasha was done changing in the tub room. Outside, the moon was full. A few stars were out. They shined over Inuyasha's village. Izayoi made everyone soup while Inutiashou made a small fire in the fire box. Around the late evening, Miroku and Inuyasha sat in a corner having their daily conversation.

"This is my last night here," said Miroku.

"You're leaving?" said Inuyasha.

"I can't stay. I have to keep moving."

"But where will you go?"

"Where ever my destiny lies."

"Where will you stay tomorrow night?"

"Where ever there's a village I come across."

"What hour of the day are you leaving?"

"You know for a half demon you sure ask a lot of questions."

"Just answer my question."

"I'll be leaving at dawn."

"Okay."

"We better get some rest. I have a journey ahead of me tomorrow."

"I guess I'll see you sometime Miroku. Goodnight and goodbye."

"Same here Inuyasha."

Miroku and Inuyasha layed down on their mats and went to sleep peacefully. Hatchi was already fast asleep. He snored a little.

The next morning, Miroku and Hatchi got up quietly and snuck out of the family home and out of the village. They were a few distances away from Inuyasha's village. Suddenly, someone was calling out to them and was running down the road.

"WAIT UP!" called out the voice.

"It's Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"I wonder what he wants," added Hatchi.

Inuyasha finally caught up to them.

"I'm not letting you go on this great adventure without me," he said.

"This is not a game Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"I know. I just want to come along," he replied.

"Won't your mother be worried?"

"I'll come back home. I won't be gone long."

"Okay then. Lets go."

Miroku, Hatchi, and Inuyasha headed down the long path. The sun was rising behind them making their shadows stretch far.

"I think there's a village a few miles from here," said Inuyasha.

"Good. We should be there soon," said Miroku.

Back in Inuyasha's village, Izayoi and the villagers were freaking out. Inutiashou entered the family home bitter and angry.

"I don't believe this he ran off!" he growled.

"Where do you suppose he went?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I can sense him far away from here," he replied.

"I know where he is," Sesshomaru spoke up.

Inutiashou turned towards Sesshomaru. Izayoi stood next to him.

"Where is he son?" asked Inutiashou.

"He's with Miroku and Hatchi," replied Sesshomaru.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard there conversation."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"No. Miroku and Hatchi left this morning and Inuyasha snuck out after them."

Inutiashou gave a small grin. He understood the situation. Izayoi, however, was in a complete shock.

"We must go after him," she said.

"No Izayoi. It's time that we let him come home on his own," replied Inutiashou.

"What if he gets hurt like Sesshomaru?"

"Don't worry honey. Miroku and Hatchi are with him."

"Well that just settles my comfort."

"Listen to me, he won't get hurt. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hatchi will look out for each other. Inuyasha's not a baby anymore. He can defend himself."

"But he's my baby!"

Izayoi started to cry and Inutiashou wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise you, he'll be alright," he whispered.

He hugged her tighter. Sesshomaru was gagging at the emotional moment. It made him sick just watching.

A few hours later on the road, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hatchi came upon a village. It was very quiet and it looked deserted. The wind howled through the village which gave the boys cold chills down their spines. Miroku swallowed his fear and started walking into the village territory.

"Lets see if anyone lives here," he said.

"NO!" shrieked Hatchi.

"Why not?" asked Miroku.

"This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh don't be silly Hatchi."

Inuyasha sniffed the air a couple of times.

"Miroku, I think Hatchi's right," he said.

"I am?" questioned Hatchi.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to Inuyasha," said Miroku

"No, I'm not! I just sense something bad in that village," he replied.

"Give me a break."

Miroku continued his way into the village.

"Should we follow him?" asked Hatchi

"We're going to have to," replied Inuyasha.

They followed Miroku into the village. When they were halfway through the village, they heard doors creaking and something scraping against the homes. This sent a cold chill down Hatchi's spine. Suddenly something grabbed him from behind and pulled him in the alley quickly. He let out a scream that soon faded. Miroku and Inuyasha turned around and watched Hatchi's tail disappear in the darkness.

"HATCHI!" screamed Miroku.

Suddenly something brought him and Inuyasha to the ground. They struggled to get up, but they were pinned down. Miroku tried to reach for his staff, but it was kicked out of his reach. Suddenly his eye sight went pitch black.

He didn't know if he blacked out or what.

**To Be Continued……… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I'm working on other chapters as well. I hope you like this chapter. Please post comments, but be nice. I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon. I'm still on vacation. **

Miroku's sight returned and he found himself tied up with Inuyasha and Hatchi. A group of villagers, young and old were facing them. The leader stepped out of the group and towards Miroku. He seemed pretty angry.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Me and my friends just need a place to stay," replied Miroku.

"How do we know you didn't lower Naraku here?"

"Why would I do that when I want to kill him?"

"You people are nuts! You can't treat us like this!" shouted Hatchi.

"SILENCE!" shouted the leader, "You will speak when spoken to!"

He took a few steps closer towards them and he looked into their faces. He found Inuyasha rather odd looking. He had never seen a kid with dog ears before.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"I should be asking you the same question," Inuyasha replied.

"How dare you say that you little brat!"

"How dare you tie up three innocent children!"

"That's it! Guards take them to the cells."

The guards untied Miroku, Hatchi and Miroku and they grasped their arms and started pulling them out of the room. Miroku looked at the crowd and spotted Sango. Miroku tried to pull away from the grasp, but his arm got tighter.

"Sango! Sango help us!" he called out to her.

Sango backed away into the crowd and the leader halted the guards. They faced their leader still holding onto the kids. The leader walked up to Miroku.

"How do you know my daughter?" he asked.

"I met her in the forest a few days ago," Miroku replied.

"Sango come here," he called out.

Sango stepped out of the crowd and walked towards her father. She was twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"Do you know this boy? Tell me the truth," he said.

Sango was silent for a moment, then she spoke up.

"Yes, I know him. He speaks the truth daddy," she said.

Her father nodded and commanded the guards to release Miroku, Hatchi, and Inuyasha. He gave Miroku his monk staff back.

"I apologize," he said.

"It's okay. I've been taken down many times," replied Miroku.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Miroku and these are my friends Hatchi and Inuyasha."

Hatchi and Inuyasha waved at Sango's father. He gave a small grin that made Hatchi twitch.

"Sango can show you around the village if you want to," he said.

"Oh sure. We liked that," replied Miroku.

" _We_ my butt," said Hatchi in a low voice.

Miroku gave Sango a love glare and she stepped back a little with a worried look. Sango's father put his hand on her shoulder.

"While you're showing them around, would you give these to your mother," he asked as he handed her a small basket of fruit.

"Yes daddy," she replied.

He smiled and went back to his duties with the villagers. Sango escorted Miroku, Hatchi, and Inuyasha outside and showed them a few places in the village. Around sunset, Sango stopped in front of a small, but beautiful home. Miroku, Hatchi, and Inuyasha gazed at its design.

"I need you guys to stay outside and be quiet," said Sango.

"Why?" asked Miroku

"My mommy had my baby brother a few days ago and she's tired."

"Your mother bore a child?"

"Yes and she needs peace and quiet."

"Why can't we go inside with you?"

"This place is off limits to boys and men. This place is for mothers to have their children."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Wait. What's your brother's name?"

"Kohaku."

"That's a nice name."

Sango nodded and she entered the home while the boys waited for her in the shade. Miroku had a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh no, what are you thinking about now?" asked Hatchi.

"That I'm back with Sango. Someday she'll bear my children" replied Miroku.

"You're never going to give up are you?"

"Why would I give up on my Sango? She's too cute."

"And kicks butt."

Hatchi sighed at Miroku's expression. Inuyasha just stared at them in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, you don't know how lucky you are," said Hatchi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'll be posting the next chapter soon. I'm sorry if I made a few errors. I just hope I spelled name of Sango's brother correctly. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. It'll be exciting. **


End file.
